


Danger Attracts

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’s always suspected he’s had a little bit of a kink ever since he saw Scott shift and got a little hot under the collar. When it happens when he sees Isaac shift and Derek, he knows for sure he has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Attracts

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "YOU SAID ANY SHIP AND ANY PROMPT SO I am dying for Steter fics with Peter's new beta form and Stiles just being more turned on than terrified. IE Werewolf kink!Stiles and Beta form Peter. However you wanna roll with it. Please for the love of the gods, I need about 1000 fics of this *paws at your face*"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/92992426928/you-said-any-ship-and-any-prompt-so-i-am-dying-for).

He’s always suspected he’s had a little bit of a kink ever since he saw Scott shift and got a little hot under the collar. When it happens when he sees Isaac shift and Derek, he knows for sure he has a problem.

It’s not like he even really  _likes_  Scott, Derek, or Isaac that way, but there’s just something so hot about when they turn, when they give into their instincts and flash their eyes and let their fangs and claws out. Stiles will admit he’s always been a little turned on by power (if his long-standing crush on Lydia Martin is anything to go by), and with the way his life goes these days, he’s turned on by danger too even when he shouldn’t (if his recently acquired crush on Peter is anything to go by).

He doesn’t trust Peter, okay? Like at all. The dude bit Scott, killed a bunch of innocent people including his own niece, manipulated and used Lydia to come back from the dead, lied and/or omitted certain facts to benefit and turn things in his favor. He is  _not_  a good guy.

But… neither is Stiles.

Oh he tries, which is a lot better than he can say for Peter, but Stiles has said and done some fucked up things on his own. And yes, a great deal of it was while he was possessed, but he remembers it and… he kind of liked it. He liked feeling powerful and in control, and it’s messed up, he knows, but it’s the truth.

Maybe he and Peter are kind of perfect for each other.

And he knows for a fact, his age won’t stop Peter, as Peter as already, perhaps jokingly, said rather suggestive things to him, to which Stiles shut him down. Mainly cause he knew he should. He shouldn’t like Peter. He shouldn’t want to have anything to do with him, but… he can’t help it.

The heart wants what the heart wants. Well… more like his dick wants what it wants. And he’s a teenage boy, so that’s practically the same thing, right?

He knows it’s bad (both his crush and his kink) when he sees Peter’s shifted beta form for the first time.

It might have happened because he had been provoking Peter (he’d heard from Scott that Peter had shifted, more than just fangs and claws but less than his scary alpha beast, and he wanted to see it for himself). Finally, Peter had had enough and shifted and stalked straight for Stiles, backing him up against a wall.

God, it was hot. Soooo hot. And yeah, okay, it was a teeny bit terrifying too because Peter was very obviously pissed off, and he would have no qualms about slashing Stiles’s throat. But… it was also very arousing, and Stiles couldn’t keep his body from reacting to that.

When Peter caught on to that, a flash of confusion crossed his face before smug confidence showed up.

"Ah, so you did that on purpose… Very clever, Stiles. Unwise, but clever. You’re lucky I have such great control." Peter pressed in even closer to Stiles, letting his claws trail down Stiles’s arm, causing his breath to hitch.

"I…I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"You do know I can hear it when you lie."

"Whatever. Get off me."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Another lie." He leans in, close enough to whisper in Stiles’s ear. "You don’t have to lie to me, Stiles. I know you like this… like me, especially when I’m like this. Have you been wondering this whole time what I looked like? Imagined what it would feel like… to have me above you, pressing you into the mattress… making you feel so good. Have you thought about it, Stiles?"

Stiles can hear the smile in his voice when he continues, “Of course you have. Tell me, Stiles. Did you picture me fucking you against a wall, my claws digging into your hips to keep you up while you moaned and whined?”

Stiles can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips at the words. He can feel Peter’s fanged smile against his neck. His heart speeds up and his hand flies up to grip Peter’s shoulder, his shirt crumpled in his fist, when he feels Peter open his mouth and the tips of his fangs graze Stiles’s skin.

"Don’t," he breathes out in warning at the same time he tilts his head more for Peter.

"Shhhhhhh," Peter says, kissing a line down Stiles neck where his fangs had just been. "I’ll make you feel good, Stiles. You’ll like it. Trust me."

He doesn’t.

But he goes with Peter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
